


The End.

by ForeverAndAlways



Series: Goodbye Internet [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndAlways/pseuds/ForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three to Goodbye Internet. Phil is struggling with the idea that Dan's gone. The funeral basically. #sorrynotsorry chapter title from The End. By My Chemical Romance. The song is describing how Phil feels basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me. The song The End. by My Chemical Romance is basically how Phil is feeling jsyk. Enjoy (?)

I gulped before finally making the decision. Its not like I would need it anyways. Not... not anymore.

"Siri, delete Dan from my contacts" I said with a hint of tears in my voice.

It had been three weeks since he had gone. Me and Dan had had his funeral set up since day one, but it was still hard to call and tell everyone.

It was easier to upload the video than to call our friends. So that's what I did. I thought Dan's mum should be the first to get a call. It was her son after all.

It went as well as it could telling a mother her son had died. I wasn't prepared to call anyone else after talking with Mrs. Howell.  
...  
"What's your return policy on engagement rings?" I asked a shop attendant with a sorrowful look.

"As long as its been three months or less and its undamaged then you can get full price. What happened? Sorry. was that too nosy?" She rambled like Dan used to.

"That's good. And it was a bit nosy but um... He died. We were looking at rings and then he changed his mind. I figured I would bury him with the ring he wanted." I gave a sad smile to her.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Do you have a receipt?"

"Of course."  
She asked a few more intrusive questions and helped me exchange the ring before I left. She reminded me so much of Dan. She even had the same dimple.  
...  
The funeral was set beautifully. The theme was black white and red.  
The graveyard had the lingering scent of roses and rotting flesh, but what graveyard didn't?

I sat on the soft cold grass looking at the shining coffin holding my one and only true love. He was in there and he was going to be gone forever. No more banter. No more cuddling. No more sweet arguments.

He thought he was going to make it to do the 70 somethingth Phil is not on fire. This wasn't fair. It was all too much, the people dressed in all black, the minister standing by the open grave, the eulogy that I had to deliver.

I needed him back.

 _"You don't need me"_ that couldn't be him. I turned around and it was.

"But-but how?" I stuttered.

 _"Oh Phil,"_ he chuckled _"a gentleman never tells. Why would you ever think you need me?"_ He started walking towards me and I noticed that he was hovering slightly above the grass.

"Because I do! You left after 7 long years of us being us! I can't just go from that to being all alone." I got quiet toward the end.

I felt I tickle on my chin and saw Dan's ghost hand there trying to lift it up. _"Chin up. You don't need me. Just find someone else! Like that girl in that shop. She was pretty. She'd make a perfect replacement for me."_

"I'm not trying to replace you I just want you back!" I was sobbing. He looked to the ground

 _"I love you but you have to let me go."_ He said just above a whisper, his eyes lifting to look at me.

"And what if I just can't?" I asked feeling like I was going to throw up on him.

_"You have to. Our minutes here are numbered. Even though I am your subconscious you're only temporarily insane. It's going to pass soon."_

"I love you" I reached out for one last embrace before he was gone.

 _"I love you"_ I heard him whisper.  
...  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today not to mourn a death, but to celebrate a life. I would like to call Phil Lester to say some last words about the deceased." The minister gave the stage to me.

"Hey guys," I barely smiled "Dan was really my best friend. No matter how much we fought it always worked out. I loved him with all of my heart, and I know he wouldn't want us to be sad about his death for too long. He was and is the love of my life and i will never forget him. Let's take a moment of silence in remembrance of him." Heaven Sent by Front Porch Step started playing.

**I heard your name the other day**

**And I got sick in the most wonderful of ways.**

**I thought about the days we laughed about our past**

**And now you're stuck there like the time i cant get back**

"If any of you would like to say some last words to Dan, you are welcome." I said after the moment directing them to his coffin. I wanted to be the last to say something to him.

 

"You'll be in my heart forever, Bear" i said kissing his forehead before the coffin closed.

we all dropped a red rose onto the lowered coffin before dirt was piled on.

 

**I miss your smile, the way we kissed. who knew that hell could come from something heaven sent?**

**I saw your name the other day. I cried myself to sleep and crumbled from the pain. And I couldn't believe what your daddy asked of me. I never thought I'd live to give your eulogy.**

Even if it was just my subconscious I secretly wished that ghost Dan would come back. I was so lonely these days. At least I had his letters.

 

I could always join him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that please don't kill me. I've just been taking out my stress on writing because I think I met the love of my life yesterday and he's too perfect but he likes me back and he's amazing and for some reason that's stressful to me. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
